Mostre-me a Eternidade
by Dana.and.me
Summary: FABERRY. SUPERNATURAL. Versão em português, reeditada de Show me Forever. Quinn precisa de sangue humano para sobreviver, e depois de séculos ela deixou de se importar com isso. Mas então, por que ela não consegue drenar a vida dessa morena insana e irritante? Especialmente quando ela está implorando por isso?
1. Re-edição de Show Me Forever

Olá, essa foi a primeira fic que conclui, ela foi orginalmente uma tentativa de iniciar meus projetos de escrever em inglês. Foi algo legal de escrever, mas é obvio que como todo primeiro trabalho, ele merece retoques e reajustes. Então decidi reescrever em português primeiramente, para depois fazer um grande upload em inglês. Apesar de seguir com o roteiro original, tomei a liberdade de inserir novas cenas e editar outras que me pareceram necessárias. Espero que vocês gostem. :)


	2. Cap 01 - O que fez você demorar tanto?

_**Show me Forever  
**_**Chapter 01 – Why took you so long?**

Embora o mundo tenha mudado houve um tempo, - _há muito tempo atrás, devo salientar, - _que eu procurei pela paz de espirito em meio a eternidade. Agora, me resigno em ser apenas mais um rosto na multidão, vagando sem um motivo real para sentir qualquer tipo de paz.

Neste _"novo mundo"_ não há tempo a perder, os dias são rápidos e as pessoas parecem não se importar se a suas vidas os conduzem ao nada. Há anos eu observo como eles evitam uns aos outros, sempre ocupando-se em reuniões vazias, ou com momentos de frivolidade. Relacionamentos vazios e descartáveis, conversas superficiais e sem proposito. Os novos tempos podem ter trazido o avanço tecnológico, mas acabaram sendo mais eficientes em massacrar a alma humana.

Consumismo, jornadas de trabalho extenuantes, mundo virtual, feriados sem significado real. A humanidade está dessensibilizada diante de todas suas novas manias e necessidades. Eles perdem o pouco tempo que têm para serem felizes. Se eu ainda fosse um deles, preferiria morrer do que desaparecer neste vácuo de vida que as pessoas de hoje em dia criaram em volta de si mesmas. O tempo passa e eles morrem, sem nem ao menos terem vivido.

_Oh não_, não me entenda mal. Eu não tenho nenhum apreço por nenhum deles. Tenho inveja. Apesar de tudo, eles acreditam que possuem motivos para seguir em frente. Quer dizer, mesmo em meio a tanta superficialidade, eles ainda acham que existe um significado para sua existência, e quando não, até mesmo a mais atormentada das almas, encontra seu conforto na morte.

Já minha existência é desprovida de qualquer esperança. Até minha inscrição para o RIPcard foi permanentemente vetada.

É uma noite chuvosa. A chuva forte faz com que os letreiros luminosos da Broadway brilhem turvos em meio a nevoa quente, que escapa pelas fendas das pesadas tampas dos bueiros, dando a ilusão de que algo lá em baixo está fervendo. Eu posso dizer que é uma noite muito fria para estar fora de casa, mesmo se você é um verdadeiro nova-iorquino. As ruas são um pouco vazia e as poucas almas corajosas que decidiram deixar a segurança de seu lar, se agitam pela calçada em meio guarda-chuvas – improvisados ou não -, usando o maior número de casacos e luvas que puderam colocar sobre si.

Eu ajeito a gola do meu _trench coat_, quando um casal apressado esbarra em meu ombro, na saída de um bistrô italiano. Eles se desculpam imediatamente e seguem seu caminho abraçados. Um pequeno grupo de rapazes, que está na fila da entrada olha em minha direção. '_Está frio aqui fora, gata. Que tal entrar um pouco?'_ Oh, isso seria interessante. Algumas pessoas não enxergam o perigo de suas ações, ao menos que esse perigo seja uma arma apontada para sua cabeça.

Não dou atenção aos apelos e aos assovios que se seguem. Apesar de ser irônico aquecer um corpo gélido como o meu, eu esfrego uma mão na outra e as enfio nos bolsos do casaco. Meu último desejo é chamar atenção desnecessária, por arrancar o coração de idiotas no meio da rua.

'_Sim, isso seria exatamente o tipo de reação que eu teria há algumas décadas, mas algo mudou.'_ Não, não é nada como uma crise de consciência ou um súbito de humanidade. Eu sei exatamente o que sou e aceito meu destino. Embora eu não tenha desejado, não posso dizer que eu não procurei por isso. Aquela menina que um dia teve um coração quente em seu peito não existe mais. Seu lugar foi cedido a uma aberração amaldiçoada a caminhar por esse mundo por toda a eternidade, na forma de algo sem alma, sem vida. Um monstro hediondo e sanguinário.

Uma vampira.

Talvez, o único pensamento feliz que eu tenha olhando para aqueles seres inferiores no meio da rua, é que eles poderiam morrer sem nem ao menos acreditar que algo como eu realmente existe. Eu poderia gritar no meio da Times Square, que eles não acreditariam numa única palavra que eu dissesse. Porque hoje em dia, eu sou um mito, uma fantasia, um best-seller. Alguém que sofre por amor e brilha na luz do sol.

Meu pai costumava dizer que nascemos em pecado, e eu ainda lembro de não acreditar em uma palavra do que ele pregava. Bem, os jovens cometem erros, mas eu posso garantir que extrapolei todos os limites.

_'Você teve sucesso em se tornar a abominação que você sempre quis ser, Lucy Quinn. Você não é mais minha filha. Deixe essa casa, Demônio! Em nome do Senhor, eu ordeno!' _

Ele sempre foi um homem de muitas palavras, mas naquela noite ele pronunciou as últimas palavras de sua vida. Certo ou errado, ele já havia me condenado a viver no pecado muito antes deu me tornar um monstro. Pode parecer repugnante, mas este é o único pecado que eu não me arrependo .

Só que as vezes não posso evitar de imaginar o que ele diria se pudesse me ver agora? Sua filha pecadora, a sua algoz, torturada por seus demônios interiores. Lutando contra a sede de sangue que chega a consumir todos meus sentidos. O mesmo monstro que matou seu próprio pai, agora reza pelas almas de suas vítimas.

Para mim sobreviver significa matar. Através dos anos eu tentei viver de outras maneiras, mas isso é algo que não pode ser desfeito. É a regra principal de minha existência miserável. E eu preciso disso mais do que você pode imaginar.

Não é só apenas se alimentar.

Quando eu sinto a vida da minha vítima fluindo através de seu sangue para mim, eu me sinto conectada a vida de novo. É emocionante de uma forma única, mas em seguida, vem o arrependimento, desespero, o desgosto.

Houve um tempo em que eu não importava com o que eu estava fazendo, ou quantas vidas eu tirava. Porque esses momentos de puro prazer eram mais importantes do que qualquer coisa para mim. Agora, eu me afasto, tentando não senti-los enquanto sugo suas vidas. Porque no final, a única sensação que resta é a da morte.

Eu adio este momentos, o tanto quanto posso. Dessa forma, quando chega a hora, eu já não consigo me concentrar em mais nada que não sejam as minhas necessidades. Daí então, a besta assume o controle.

_'Estou com sede.'_

A chuva começa a me incomodar, então decido tomar o caminho do metrô.

Uma das comodidades da vida em Nova York, é ter a disposição um menu completo de idiotas que, aparentemente, não dão a mínima para a própria vida.

Hoje, eu nem preciso esperar.

Que tipo de pessoa com algum senso de autopreservação estaria às 3:00 AM, sozinha numa estação de metrô deserta? Se isso não é algum tipo de suicídio eu não sei exatamente do que se trata, porque até mesmo um esquizofrênico seria mais cuidadoso.

_'Desculpe minha querida, mas você está no lugar errado, na hora errada.'_

A pequena morena estava sentada há alguns metros de distância, numa das fileiras de cadeiras que ficavam próximas as máquinas automáticas de bebidas e doces, completamente desprotegida, e de costas para o mais feroz e frio predador que já existiu:

_Eu._

'_Ela até parece uma boneca de tão pequena e frágil.'_ Até duvido que ela tenha sangue suficiente para saciar minha sede, provavelmente seria melhor para encontrar outro alguém... mas, novamente, eu estou com fome e ela já está aqui.

'_E ela também é bonita demais para seu próprio bem.'_ O que posso fazer? Gosto de garotas bonitas, e se a única maneira de me sentir tortuosamente viva novamente, é sugando o sangue da garganta de alguém, eu prefiro que seja uma garota bonita que me traga esses segundos de prazer.

Além disso, se por algum acaso ela se fizer de difícil, é mais fácil tentar seduzir alguém por quem eu realmente me sinta atraída, do que apelar para os meus poderes para conseguir o que eu quero. Não que eu não seja atraente. Tenho plena confiança na minha aparência física. A julgar por todos aqueles que morreram em meus braços, posso garantir que todos eles realmente gostaram do último rosto que viram.

Espere um minuto... '_Ela está chorando?'_ Sim, está. Posso ver as lágrimas descendo por suas bochechas e seu pequeno corpo tremendo enquanto ela soluça baixinho.

Se eu não tivesse a absoluta certeza de que não tenho um coração batendo no meu peito, eu ficaria muito preocupada com a minha saúde mental, porque esse sentimento estranho que percorreu meu corpo frio e sem vida, não pode ter sido o que eu achei que fosse.

Num piscar de olhos estou atrás dela. '_Ela tem cheiro de morangos e de chuva.'_ E eu não posso explicar esse sentimento estranho que esta se espalhando em mim.

'_Ela é apenas comida, Fabray. Não confunda as coisas, alimente-se.' _Então me inclinei um pouco na direção dela.

'_Ela nem me notou minha presença! Como ela pode ser tão descuidada?'_ E por que ela está chorando?

De repente, a garota se virou, ficando de frente para mim. Seus olhos castanhos eram quentes e gentis, em comparação aos meus olhos cor avelã, já desprovidos de qualquer sentimento acolhedor. No instante que nossos olhares se cruzaram, algo pareceu quebrar dentro de mim.

Tive vontade de toma-la em meus braços e fazê-la minha. O ímpeto de destruir qualquer que fosse o motivo que causou suas lágrimas pareceu dominar minha mente.

As palavras saíram da minha boca antes que eu pudesse pará-las.

"Quem é você?"

Ela enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. Seus olhos cor de chocolate me mantinham cativa, assistindo um sorriso tímido e gracioso adornar suas feições perfeitas. Seu olhar, embora frágil e melancólico, era profundo e envolvente. Pela primeira vez em séculos, eu não sabia o que fazer.

"O que fez você demorar tanto?" Foi tudo o que ela disse, com uma voz suave cheia de alívio.

Mas ela não me deu chance alguma de responder, ou de assimilar o que estava acontecendo. No momento seguinte, ela se jogou em meus braços chorando e implorando.

"Por favor, me mate."


	3. Cap 02 - Quero morrer em seus braços

**__****Show me Forever**

**__****Capítulo 02 – Killing me Softly.**

'_Alguém pode explicar o que diabos há de errado comigo?'_

Sim, porque definitivamente, há algo errado aqui. Começando pelo fato dessa pequena e irritantemente irresistível morena, ainda está viva e literalmente, pendurada no meu pescoço.

_O que aconteceu?_Ah, sim...

Ela se jogou em meus braços, implorando para que eu a matasse. Em séculos isso foi a atitude mais sexy que eu já vi. Não me leve a mal, mas para os meus instintos vampirescos, ter uma bela mulher em meus braços, se oferecendo dessa maneira é por definição, muito sexy e indescritívelmente delicioso.

E isso é exatamente o que me deixa ainda mais confusa. '_Como ela conseguiu me subjulgar dessa forma? A simples presença dela afasta o vazio que me assombrou durante todo esses anos.'_

Isso tudo está me deixando extremamente irritada e incrivelmente frustrada. Obviamente você está se perguntando, por quê? Pois eu vou te dizer o porque ...

'_Porqueeeeee tudo isso que estou sentindo deveriam ser ainda mais motivos para ela estar morta em meus braços agora, ao invés de estar chorando agarrada no meu pescoço.' _

_Okay_. Eu perdi a cabeça por alguns segundos, mas o que eu não entendo é como ainda não fui capaz de realizar o desejo dela? Por que ainda não consigo ceifar a vida, que ela me ofereceu com tanta determinação?

O '_nosso abraço'_já durava mais que cinco minutos. Ela soluçava baixinho com o rosto escondido na curva do meu pescoço, enquanto minha única vontade era manter esse pequeno e frágil ser seguro.

Ela se afastou um pouco, novamente me fazendo refém daqueles olhos castanhos. Era incrível como mesmo levemente inchados e avermelhados, a força desse olhar não diminuia.

Com um gesto firme, ela segurou meu ombro com uma das mãos, enquanto com a outra removia a parte de seu cabelo que cobria o lado esquerdo de seu pescoço. Depois levantou o queixo, inclinando o rosto para o lado para expor ainda mais uma pele linda, bronzeada e quente.

Engolir a saliva que imundou minha boca quase se tornou impossível. Lembram do que eu falei sobre ser sexy? _Sim,_ela está fazendo isso de novo.

Só que desta vez, eu acariciei aquela pele delicada de sua garganta com meus lábios. Eu deslizei a ponta da minha língua sobre aquela pele sensível e maravilhosa, antes de sussurar em seu ouvido.

"Esse é realmente o seu desejo? Morrer?"

Pude sentir o arrepio percorrer seu corpo frágil, mas algo me disse que não era medo que ela estava sentindo.

"P-por favor.", ela implorou suavemente.

Foi como se ela tivesse desengatilhado todas as travas que me impediam de tomar uma atitude. Imediatamente meus lábios se apossaram de seu pescoço, beijando possessivamente toda área, desde sua nuca até a clavícula. Eu degustei aquela pele macia, me preparando reclama-la como minha. E então, eu ouvi um gemido e...

"Meu nome é Rachel."

'_Droga. Droga. Droga.' _

No segundo seguinte, Rachel estava sentada no chão da estação, derrubada por um empurrão meu.

"O que diabos há de errado com você?" Eu berrei para a garota jogada no chão. '_E o que diabos há de errado comigo?'_Quer dizer, eu sei que tem algo de errado comigo, mas definitivamente o que me incomoda mais, é a ânsia dessa garota de que eu tire sua vida.

"Você acha que é fácil para mim, me concentrar no que eu tenho que fazer, quando você fica se comportando dessa maneira? Por acaso, você acha que é fácil tirar a vida de alguém? Você acha que faço isso porque gosto? Que diabos aconteceu para que você queria tanto assim desaparecer deste mundo? E como diabos você sabe _o quê_eu sou?"

_Rachel_me encarava assustada, encolhida no chão frio de concreto. Um dos três da linha G verde, passou feito um borrão pela estação.

"Eu sinto muito...". Ela sussurrou.

'_Ahhhhh... isso é tudo o que ela tem para me dizer?' _

Agarrando-a pelos ombros eu a suspendi até que seus olhos ficassem na mesma altura que os meus. Eu estava furiosa, era inconcebível que ela quisesse morrer. _Eu me recusava a aceitar._

"Eu vou enfiar minhas presas em seu pescoço, e isso não vai ser nada agradável, Rachel. Você vai se contorcer, enquanto eu bebo todo seu sangue, até você secar. Seus únicos pensamentos serão de desespero perante sua morte eminente. Eu vou me deliciar com sua vida fluindo para dentro do meu corpo, e você só vai ser capaz de sentir uma dor imensurável rasgando seu coração. Vou devorar sua vida, e depois largar seu corpo frio nesse chão sujo."

Nossos rostos estavam a milímetros de distância. As lágrimas já escorriam pela sua face.

"É isso que você quer?" Quase rosnei para ela.

"Perdi meus pais. Minha voz. Meus sonhos. Eu perdi tudo. Estou completamente sozinha... Eu não aguento mais isso... Eu só quero morrer... por favor..."

_Oh_... então é isso.

Largo de uma vez seu pequeno corpo e ela mal consegue ficar de pé. Mas, mesmo assim, ela continua a falar, entre soluços e com uma voz trêmula.

"Há algumas noites, eu vi você neste mesmo lugar. Eu não sabia o que você era naquele momento. Quero dizer, você parecia estar _b-beijando_aquela mulher, mas então eu percebi... E-Eu percebi quando ela... e, então você deixou o corpo naquele banco..."

A morena apontou para o mesmo lugar, onde antes, ela estava sentada.

"Naquela noite, fui para casa com muito medo. E-Eu nunca imaginei que alguém como você poderia existir. Eu p-pensei... Eu n-não acreditei, e disse a mim mesma que tudo não tinha passado de um engano. E que eu não tinha visto, o que eu pensei que tinha visto. Mesmo assim, não consegui dormir naquela noite..."

Rachel fez uma pequena pausa, e enxugou os olhos mais uma vez.

"O dia seguinte, era o dia do meu aniversário. Meus pais vinham para Nova York para comemorar porque eu sou egoísta o suficiente para não querer voltar para Lima. E-Eles estavam viajando de carro porque meu pai odeia aviões e papai não iria forçá-lo a viajar sob a influência de comprimidos para dormir de novo..." Os soluços pioraram e foi quase impossível para Quinn entender o que a morena falou em seguida.

"O-O c-carro coli-d-diu com um cami-nhão em Comlumbia... E-Eles m-morreram na hora. E-Eu só recebi a no-tícia m-mais tarde na-quela manhã ... _na manhã do meu aniversário_... E-Eles eram _tudo_para mim. M-Mesmo quando eu perdi minha voz... e-eu não posso mais cantar... e-eles tentaram me incentivar a-a continuar a perseguir meu s-sonho. Eles acreditavam que eu iria me recuperar... e de que um dia, eu seria uma estrela na Broadway. Mas... Eu não posso ... Isso dói demais ..."

Ouvi o que ela tinha a dizer e quando parecia que ela tinha terminado, virei as costas para ela fez menção de me afastar. Acho que ela percebeu minhas intenções, porque mal consegui dar um passo, quando senti um puxão no meu antebraço.

"Estive esperando por você desde aquele dia e se você não fizer... e-eu não vou ter outra alternativa, a não ser me jogar na frente do próximo trem."

Arregalei os olhos, a encarando.

"Você têm vindo aqui durante todas as noites, por quase duas semanas? Você é maluca? Por quê? Se você quer morrer tanto assim, você poderia ter simplesmente pulado de uma ponte ou de um prédio?! Por que _eu_preciso fazer isso?"

'_Não acredito que eu estava discutindo o futuro daquela que deveria ter sido meu jantar?! O que diabos está acontecendo com você, Fabray? O que essa garota fez para encoleirar você?'_

Ela parecia perdida em pensamentos, quando falou.

"Ela morreu com um beijo... em seus braços. Ela morreu enquanto você a segurava tão carinhosamente junto de seu corpo. Você ficou com ela até o fim. E-Eu não quero morrer sozinha... eu não teria coragem de fazer isso sozinha."

_Aquele olhar no rosto dela estava me torturando._

Por séculos eu vaguei por este mundo sozinha. Já vi tantas coisas que passei a pensar que tinha perdido qualquer traço de humanidade em mim. Até que esta pequena e irritante morena apareceu no meu caminho.

A tomei em meus braços, a envolvendo carinhosamente junto a mim.

"Você não estará sozinha, Rachel..."

E a beijei.


	4. Cap 03 - Um feitiço com olhos cor avelã

_**Show me Forever**_

_**Capítulo 03 – You put a spell on me.**_

Meu coração parecia querer rasgar meu peito e deixar para trás toda a dor que eu sentia, no instante em que ela me tomou em seus braços e me beijou. Seu abraço era apertado e quente, no sentido figurado, lógico. Mas não deixava de ser irônico o modo como eu me sentia segura, mais segura do já me senti em toda a minha vida. Quer dizer, esses braços não deveriam parecer tão familiares, e a presença dela não deveria ser tão irresistível.

Ela é tão linda. Provavelmente, a garota mais bonita que eu já conheci. Talvez esse seja o encanto de ser o que ela é. Lembro de ter lido em algum lugar que vampiros tendem a ser extremamente charmosos e encantadores, e apesar de nunca ter cogitado a possibilidade de beijar outra mulher, desde o momento que compreendi o que ela era, admito que não pude pensar em nenhuma outra maneira de me despedir desse mundo.

Com um beijo. _Um beijo dela._

Estou começando a me sentir um pouco tonta.

Acho que ela está fazendo isso comigo. Será que está é minha última lembrança? Estar completamente entregue e indefesa nos braços de uma estranha? Sem ao menos saber seu nome?

"Diga-me o seu nome, por favor.", consigo sussurrar próximo aos seus lábios.

Sei que estou a um passo de perder a minha consciência, mas tudo que quero saber agora é o nome dela.

"Eu nasci com a graça de Lucy Quinn Fabray, mas há muito tempo atendo simplesmente por Quinn.", ela sussurra de volta junto ao meu ouvido.

"Quinn..." , busco por seus olhos cor avelã pela última vez, antes de enterrar minhas mãos em seus cabelos loiros e puxa-la para mim. Essa é a última lembrança que escolho. A última memória que quero levar desta vida. Os lábios suaves de Quinn se movimentando perfeitamente junto aos meus.

Meu último suspiro parece mais um leve gemido, antes da escuridão tomar conta de meus sentidos.

...

'_Oh, Deus. Dessa vez, o Senhor realmente conseguiu provar que ainda consegue me torturar.' _

Rachel está desacordada em meus braços, seu pequeno e frágil corpo aconchegado junto ao meu, e a única explicação plausível para que eu esteja parada no meio da minha sala de estar com essa pequena morena em meus braços é de que Deus realmente não tem nada mais o que fazer a não ser me torturar.

'_Fabray, você está perdida.'_

Humft. Por que ela tinha que desmaiar depois de praticamente me tirar o folego com um beijo daqueles? Isso é inacreditavel! Inconcebível! Quinn Fabray, uma criatura sem alma e desumana, refém das vontades de uma misera mortal?

'_Rachel..._', deito seu corpo com o máximo de cuidado sobre minha cama, e aquela sensação estranha me consome de novo. É estranho e confuso... é quase como _sentir_ novamente. É parecido com aquele sentimento sútil e agradável que minha mãe tentou descrever certa vez. O mesmo sentimento que me transformou em uma abominação perante os olhos de meu pai... perante os olhos de Deus.

'_Depois de séculos... por quê?'_

A primeira vez que vislumbrei esse sentimento, eu ainda era Lucy Quinn Fabray, ou Lucille Fabray, a filha do tão respeitado comerciante Russel Fabray. Um homem que na verdade não passava de um golpista charmoso, de inigualável talento, que abandonou a Inglaterra, jurando lealdade a mãe França após pedir a mão de minha mãe em casamento. Um golpe que lhe rendeu excelentes perspectivas para um novo recomeço, usando toda fortuna que sua noiva havia herdado, para abrir alguns estabelecimentos comerciais, se instalando com toda pompa em Avignon, que na época mal passava de um reles vilarejo numa das estrada que levava à cidades maiores como Marseille.

_Foi praticamente como se ele tivesse comprado toda a cidade..._

Para todo o vilarejo, Russel Fabray era um homem leal aos bons costumes, um cidadão responsável temente a Deus e ao Rei, um excelente comerciante, um marido e um pai de família exemplar. O povo o admirava e idolatrava o chão por onde ele passava, e nem mesmo a eterna rixa entre ingleses e franceses era capaz de denegrir sua imagem, porque para todos, Russel Fabray tinha alma francesa. Afinal de contas, sua bela esposa e filhas refletiam seu amor pela França, pelo Rei e por Deus.

_Uma grande piada._

Para todo o mundo eu era Lucille Fabray a adorável e perfeita filha caçula, enquanto entre as quatro paredes daquela maldita casa, onde só era permitido se falar em inglês, eu atendia por Lucy Quinn e não era poupada das punições que prometiam salvar minha alma do inferno o qual eu estava condenada.

Se hoje ainda carrego o sobrenome dele, é para lembrar de que o mal sempre correu em minhas veias, e de que foi a crueldade daquele homem que foi o estopim que me transformou no que sou.

'_Pobre Lucille Quinn Fabray, caiu em desgraça quando permitiu que o demônio a dominasse, se deixando levar pelo pecado e confessando sua atração pela irmã de seu prometido.'_

Aquela foi a primeira vez. Foi quando tudo mudou. Quando descobri que era diferente. Mas, naquela vez, esse sentimento foi assim tão forte. E depois de tantos anos, depois de tantas _experiências_... nenhuma garota foi tão intensa. Nenhuma despertou nada mais que desejo e luxúria.

Observo a morena envolta em meus lençóis com atenção, quase como se essa simples ação pudesse responder a todas as perguntas que ficam povoando minha mente. Seu semblante é tranquilo, belo_, perfeito_... e aquele sentimento aquece novamente meu peito, quase me fazendo lembrar dos dias que um coração humano pulsava forte e quente dentro de mim. E essa lembrança acabou trazendo a tona outro tipo de pensamentos, e esses pareciam se instalar em minha mente tal qual um vírus que se apodera de um organismo qualquer. O que só piorou a situação, porque esses pensamentos não eram nada puros e castos.

Levanto de uma vez da cama, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando me acalmar. Caminho pelo quarto lançando olhares furtivos a garota adormecida sobre as cobertas, _as minhas cobertas_, e um sentimento de orgulho e posse retumbou dentro de mim.

No horizonte os primeiros raios de sol já tingiam o céu de Nova York em vários tons de rosa e amarelo-claro, e o pouco da luz que invadiu o quarto pareceu banhar a pele bronzeada de Rachel, destacando ainda mais seus belos traços.

Quando percebi, estava sentada ao seu lado tocando seu rosto com meus dedos frios e pálidos, sentindo o calor que desprendia de sua pele suave e quente. '_Deus... como o Senhor pode colocar um anjo nos braços de um demônio como eu? E se a tivesse matado? Por que o Senhor confiou a mim esse ser tão precioso?'_

Sim, Rachel é única e preciosa. Atrevo-me a dizer que ela será mais preciosa para mim do que minha própria existência.

'_Quinn, você está completamente perdida.'_

...

'_Ah, a morte é tão aconchegante.Tão quentinha e agradável_.' Será que é porque morri nos braços...quer dizer, pelas presas dela.

'_Mas...porque a morte é tão semelhante a dormir de conchinha num colchão extra macio, ouvindo alguém ressonar suavemente ao seu ouvido?'_

Espere um minuto.

Eu me remexi sobre a superfície macia, o que deveria ser impossível já que mortos não se mexem. Só que o mais esquisito nisso tudo, era que eu realmente sentia um corpo junto ao meu, me abraçando firmemente pela cintura, enquanto a respiração leve de alguém fazia os pelinhos do meu pescoço arquearem.

E isso era realmente alarmante. Por que que mortos não sentem os pelinhos do seu pescoço arquearem, e muito menos sentem seu coração bater mais forte, ou seu corpo ficar todo animadinho por conta disso.

'_O quê que é isso? Um morto não fica com o corpo todo animadinho por causa de um cheiro no pescoço, gente! Isso seria bizarro demais!'_

Abri os olhos de uma vez, e adivinhem só! Não estou deitada em meu caixão, nem numa nuvem fofinha no paraíso. Estou numa cama. E a julgar pela vampira arrasa quarteirão agarrada a minha cintura, ressonando tranquila com esse narizinho ousado enfiado em meu cangote, eu posso concluir com toda certeza, que estou na cama de Quinn.

"Oh, meu Deus.", berrei. "Eu não posso acreditar!" Ela não me matou. Ela me _traiu_. E eu estou furiosa!

Meu pequeno ataque de fúria fez com que a estonteante criatura ao meu lado saltasse para fora da cama quase que imediatamente.

"O quê foi? Rachel? O que houve?"

_Deus._

Como posso ficar furiosa quando ela consegue ser tão adorável toda desorientada e descabelada olhando para mim desse jeito?

"Você me traiu! Você não me matou! Por quê?"

_O que foi isso?_ Por um momento, pude ver uma tristeza enorme em seus olhos cor de avelã. '_Foco, Rachel!'_ Se concentre no que importa; sua morte!

Braços cruzados sobre o peito, queixo erguido e pé batendo no chão.

"Você me traiu!" Acusei a vampira na minha frente apontando o dedo na direção dela. "Você deveria '_beber todo meu sangue, até eu secar'_, não é mesmo?"

Quinn piscava continuamente, sua cabeça inclinando para o lado e o olhar confuso. '_Maldita vampira, como ela pode ser tão encantadora?'_

"O quê? E-Eu não concordei com nada disso.", ela teve a audácia de me responder com aquela voz doce e rouca.

"Eu não acredito que você foi capaz de fazer isso comigo!"

Meus passos ecoavam pelo quarto, um quarto extremamente luxuoso por sinal. Como é que raios uma vampira pode viver num lugar como esse? '_Peraí, aquele Renoir é original?'_

"Você se aproveitou da minha tristeza, do meu pesar..."

Espere um instante.

Onde está o meu pesar? Quer dizer, meus pais morreram e eu lamento isso, mas a dor excruciante que tornava impossível respirar e continuar vivendo, se foi. Su-mi-u tudo.

"O que você fez com meu pesar?" Franzi o cenho, encarando a loira na minha frente, tentando transparecer toda minha raiva.

Isso mesmo! Eu devia estar triste, depressiva, me acabando em lágrimas e totalmente sem esperança! E isso é inadmissível! _'Por Deus, quem decorou esse quarto? Parece que estou numa daquelas revistas ultra chiques de design de interiores..._ _É sério? Ela também tem um Monet?' _

"Eu o retirei." , pelo menos ela teve a decência de parecer culpada.

"Você, fez o quê?", por mais que eu tenha me esforçado, não consegui esconder meu choque. _Okay_, eu a acusei de ter feito alguma '_mandinga vampiresca'_ com o meu pesar, mas para ser sincera, não pensei que algo assim fosse possível.

"Sim.", ela confirmou mais uma vez.

A sinceridade dela é impressionante. Sentei de uma vez na cama, aquela cama king size inacreditavelmente magnifica de dossel, coberta por lençóis de seda caríssimos e travesseiros feitos de algum tipo de pluma, que eu sinceramente espero que sejam artificiais. '_Como raios uma vampira pode ter tanto dinheiro? Porque eu tenho a impressão que esse vestidinho floral aparentemente básico que ela está vestindo, é um legítimo Oscar de La Renta.'_

"Oh, meu Deus. Você?! Você, colocou um feitiço em mim!" , levando em conta a situação atual, foi a conclusão mais obvia.

Então ela começou a rir.

"Oh, eu devia ter imaginado que você é uma rainha do drama. Com todas aquelas memórias sobre Broadway..."

Estreitei meus olhos. _O que ela disse?_

"Minhas memórias? O que você sabe sobre as minhas memórias?" Agora ela parece verdadeiramente preocupada. E deveria estar porque eu estou _verdadeiramente_ furiosa, e é bom que ela saiba que nem esses olhos incrivelmente estonteantes irão conter a ira de Rachel Barbra Berry, se ela não se explicar rapidinho!

"Eu realmente não tive muita escolha, _Rach_. Para tirar a sua dor, eu precisei criar uma conexão com você." , ela disse se sentando ao meu lado na cama.

'_Ela? Ela...me chamou de Rach?' _Alguém pode me explicar porque meu coração pareceu acelerar? Ou melhor, alguém pode me explicar que espécie de voodoo-de-vampiro ela lançou em mim? É... porque não existe outra explicação para que eu não consiga ter raiva dessa mulher! '_Talvez seja só o efeito desse belíssimo vestido de grife, que foi conjurado das profundezas do inferno para realçar todas as curvas do corpo perfeito dela, com a única intenção de me confundir.'_

Enquanto eu enlouquecia meus neurônios, tentando desvendar as técnicas obscuras de sedução por hipnose, certamente utilizadas por vampiras deslumbrantes, Quinn continuava ao meu lado, falando baixinho.

"Eu não posso matar você." Ela suspirou, seu rosto se contorcendo brevemente com uma expressão de dor. Era como se só a ideia de minha morte fosse algo doloroso para ela.

"Eu simplesmente não posso, _Rachel_."

"Então, você sentiu pena de mim.", Fazia sentido não é mesmo? Meu total fracasso acabou despertando a pena dessa criatura quase divina. Ela nem ao menos me acha digna como refeição. Você é realmente patética, Rachel.

Imediatamente, ela tomou minhas mãos entre as dela, seu olhar procurou pelo meu.

"Não! Rachel, olha para mim, por favor."

Eu queria, mas não consigo resistir a ela. Quinn _definitivamente_ colocou um feitiço em mim. '_Maldita macumba-vampiresca, aposto que tem um ebó com meu nome na 35th com a Broadway.'_

"Eu tenho uma oferta para você." O jeito como ela disse isso fez com que meu coração pulasse uma batida.

"Você não vai ficar mais sozinha. _Eu_ vou cuidar de você. Se você ficar... _Se_ você se juntar a mim.

"E-Eu não entendo...", perguntei abismada. O que raios ela queria dizer com isso?

Quinn mordeu o lábio, parecendo um pouco nervosa.

"Eu quero que você fique comigo, _Rachel_. Eu quero que você fique comigo para todo o sempre."

_'Não é normal que meu corpo todo vibre toda vez que ela diz meu nome...Hã? O quê? O que ela disse? Como assim todo sempre?' _Minha mente não conseguiu processar uma resposta, enquanto assimilava o real significado daquelas palavras.

"Oh. Meu. Deus." Foi tudo que consegui dizer.


	5. Cap 04 – Você deveria saber

**_Show me Forever_**

**_Capítulo 04 – You should know._**

Antes de qualquer maior mal entendido, permitam-me esclarecer alguns detalhes sobre os vampiros.

01- Nós só bebemos sangue humano.

Esqueça tudo o que você pode ter lido a respeito em alguns romances que andam circulando no mercado nos últimos anos. O sangue tem que ser humano. Lembram do que aconteceu a Lestat em _'Entrevista com Vampiro'_, enquanto ele se alimentava somente de bichinhos não tão fofinhos?

Ah pera lá, você realmente achou que eu iria usar 'aquela saga' como referência ao meu estilo de vida? Dai-me paciência. Em respeito a alma que eu já tive um dia, para qualquer observação sobre este tópico, leia Anne Rice.

02-Você não vai nos reconhecer facilmente na rua.

E lá vamos nós novamente aos romances de hoje em dia. Eu quero deixar bem claro que não brilho, ou faísco feito um diamante sob a luz do sol. A simples sugestão disso é um ultraje e eu me sinto extremamente ofendida em ser confundida com uma placa de neon ambulante. Posso caminhar tranquilamente a qualquer hora do dia e da noite, meus dons me garantem essa regalia.

O que nos leva ao próximo tópico.

03-Alguns de nós temos dons.

Olha lá você e seu pensamento indo mais uma vez na direção daquela saga. Não, não e não. Nós não fazemos a linha; vampiros com os poderes dos _X-men_!

Se você precisa de um guia para esse tópico, Bram Stroker foi quem chegou mais perto.

_'__Sim, Stroker é o cara que escreveu Drácula. Sério. Você precisa urgentemente rever seus conceitos.' _

A quantidade de poderes de um vampiro vai depender da frequência e qualidade do sangue com o qual ele se alimenta. Ah, e da idade do vampiro. E não, eu não me sinto a vontade de revelar minha idade e devo lembra-lo que é extremamente rude fazer uma pergunta desse tipo a uma dama!

Passemos para o item seguinte.

04-Minha aparência física ainda é a mesma de quando eu era humana.

Eu sou exatamente como você, quer dizer, não exatamente. Mas o que é importante aqui é que fique claro que o vampirismo não é a resolução para todos os problemas de origem estética que frustram a população atual.

Talvez você precise de um exemplo mais prático. Então, pense na criatura mais tenebrosa que você já viu um dia. Pois é, se essa pobre alma se tornar um vampiro, ela continuará sendo a mesma figura horrorosa, e toda essa feiura vai existir por toda eternidade.

Quer mais um exemplo? Digite Nosferatu no Google e clique em imagens. _Urg!_

Depois de assistir Béla Lugosi interpretar minha espécie, transfigurado naquela medonha criatura, tive que agradecer por meu Criador ao menos ter sido um indivíduo bem afeiçoado. Moral da história? Não existirá nenhuma beleza estonteante e imortal, caso não haja uma beleza natural antes, capisci?

E por último, mas não menos importante.

05-Vampiros são capazes de nutrir sentimentos por outros vampiros, e em raríssimas ocasiões isso também pode acontecer com seres humanos.

É uma maneira muito fria e objetiva de descrever algo tão profundo e complexo, mas esse nunca foi um tópico de meu interesse. É preciso que fique claro que a solidão é um estado de espírito, que em sua magnitude, se manisfesta mesmo quando o indivíduo se encontra cercado por milhares de pessoas. E eu posso afirmar com propriedade, que experimentei todos os estágios da solidão.

Com o passar das décadas, a companhia de outro ser acaba se tornando algo supérfluo, mas por favor não confundam minha descrição de companhia, como algo semelhante e vil como uma distração temporária. Tive muitas distrações, e uma certa vez até mesmo vislumbrei a possibilidade de ter uma companhia, mas não houve afeição suficiente entre nós.

Vampiros são conhecidos por seu charme e sedução, e eu sei que sou um exemplo afortunado desses atributos. Mas, nunca havia experimentado aquilo que é surpreendentemente ainda mais característico de minha espécie. Algo que imaginei que um monstro, sem alma e sem coração seria impossibilitado de experimentar. A única sensação capaz de consolar nossa existência deprimente e solitária. Algo que arrebatou todos os meus sentidos em apenas alguns segundos, no exato instante que me vi consciente da presença _dela_ naquele metrô.

Sim. Nós nos apaixonamos muito, muito rápido. E levando em consideração tudo aquilo que já ouvi sobre esse assunto, todas as vezes que isso acontece dura para sempre.

Por isso, posso afirmar sem sombra de dúvidas, que esse deve ser o motivo pelo qual estou sentadinha na minha cama há quase meia hora, abraçada ao travesseiro que Rachel usara, observando fascinada ela caminhar pelo quarto tagarelando sem parar, enquanto tudo o que consigo pensar, é de como seria adorável ouvi-la tagarelar por toda a eternidade.

Na verdade, nunca conheci alguém que pudesse falar tanto assim. Ela quase não faz pausas entre as palavras e apesar disso denotar uma admirável habilidade de controle respiratório, além de demonstrar um vasto vocabulário, estou começando a me preocupar. Quer dizer, ela vai precisar parar alguma hora, certo?

Rachel passou mais uma vez na frente da cama em direção a sacada, eu a acompanhei com os olhos, enfiando meu nariz na fronha do travesseiro.

"... E eu já mencionei quão insana é toda essa situação? Há algumas horas, eu mal podia esperar para morrer em seus braços e agora você me diz que quer que eu viva neles por toda a eternidade? Isso tudo é uma loucura! Principalmente porque eu tenho todas as razões para querer estar morta. Meus pais morreram, meus sonhos se acabaram e eu estou sozinha nesse mundo. Ninguém realmente gosta de mim...e fui traída pela única pessoa em que confiei a decisão mais importante da minha vida: _a_ _minha morte!_ E como se nada pudesse ficar pior, estou confusa porque essa vampira que supostamente deveria me matar, é provavelmente a garota mais bonita que já vi na vida, e está me fazendo ter esses pensamentos e sentimentos estranhos..."

Com certeza eu estava parecendo uma idiota, rindo feito uma boba, apertando o travesseiro ainda mais junto ao meu corpo. _'Eu sou garota mais bonita que ela já viu'._

"E... eu sou Vegan! Beber sangue está definitivamente fora de questão!", Rachel bateu o pé no chão e cruzou os braços.

Aproveitei a repentina pausa dramática que ela fez para dar outra fungadinha na fronha do travesseiro, inebriando-me junto ao tecido que havia capturado a fragrância de Rachel.

Eu estava um tanto orgulhosa demais comigo mesma. Se tudo aquilo que estava ouvindo era verdade, então era seguro afirmar que ela estava legitimamente atraída por mim. E esse era o motivo do meu orgulho, porque eu não usei nenhum dos meus dons em Rachel.

Esse pensamento fez com que um sentimento que nunca imaginei ser capaz de sentir, se espalhasse por todo meu corpo. Eu que nunca imaginei que seria capaz de _sentir_ novamente, quiçá sentir algo como felicidade, tive a certeza que deveria estar parecendo um daqueles bufões estúpidos, por causa do sorriso enorme que se espalhou em meu rosto.

Rachel me encarou de repente, parando no meio do quarto com as mãos na cintura. Imediatamente levantei o rosto do travesseiro, tirando meu nariz do aconchego que eu criara junto ao cheiro dela.

Tentando não parecer uma maluca, contive o sorriso que parecia ter encontrado uma nova morada em minha face, mordiscando meu lábio. Eu queria demostrar que estava atenta a cada palavra dita por ela durante a última hora. _'Nossa o tempo voa quando estamos juntas'._

Ela arregalou os olhos para mim, jogando os braços para cima parecendo frustrada e voltando a caminhar pelo quarto. Dei mais uma fungadinha no travesseiro e decidi que já era hora de interrompê-la.

"Rach?", chamei-a o mais suavemente possível.

Rachel se virou para me encarar no mesmo instante. Seu semblante era de pura irritação, enquanto ela praticamente marchava na minha direção com seu dedo indicador rígido e apontado para mim.

"Não me chame de Rach! Eu não quero que você me chame de Rach! Pare de fazer isso! Não olhe para mim desse jeito! Você está me confundindo! "

"Mas eu não estou fazendo nada", eu disse docemente, piscando os olhos e fingindo inocência. "Só estou olhando para você", mas eu sabia que estava exibindo um dos meus sorrisos irresistíveis.

"Exatamente! Não olhe para mim", ela disse batendo o pé no chão mais uma vez. "Esses seus malditos olhos cor de avelã estão fazendo meu coração bater violentamente dentro do meu peito...", Ops. Rachel cobriu a boca com a mão e agora estava corando profundamente.

Não consegui mais esconder meu sorriso.

"Sei que isso deve ser muito para absorver, Rach. Você não precisa responder agora, okay? Eu quero que você queria isso também", digo calmamente, sem mais poder resistir a vontade de tocá-la.

Aproximei-me dela lentamente até ficarmos frente à frente. Estiquei a mão para acariciar seu rosto, sentindo a pele macia e delicada sobre os nós de meus dedos.

"Rachel... eu quero tanto", observei extasiada seus olhos se fecharem e seu rosto se inclinar sobre minha palma, buscando pelo meu toque. Seu pequeno corpo tremeu um pouco, provavelmente por causa do contato com minha pele fria, mas eu sentia a pele do seu rosto arder contra minha mão, contradizendo a reação de seu corpo a temperatura gélida do meu.

É tão difícil resistir a ela.

Por séculos, pensei não ser digna desses sentimentos, mas Rachel derrubou todas as barreiras que eu havia construído ao meu redor. Estou rendida diante dela, e ela só precisou de um olhar para que eu caísse aos seus pés.

"Tão linda... Eu te quero tanto", sussurrei antes de beija-la.

Senti seu coração batendo forte junto ao meu peito frio. Era quase como se Deus tivesse se apiedado de mim e devolvido a vida ao músculo inanimado, que ainda habitava meu tórax, numa eterna lembrança de sua atual inércia e inutilidade. Uma metáfora macabra de uma existência vazia e sem propósito.

Mas agora, o calor da presença dela me ilude. E eu beberei dessa fonte com o mesmo fervor presente naqueles que almejam por serem ludibriados, pelo simples contentamento de pertencerem a outro alguém.

Meu abraço é possessivo, pois o ímpeto de fazê-la minha se espalhava tal qual uma chama, queimando o sangue roubado das vítimas que outrora fiz, e que agora, percorriam minhas veias carregando essas labaredas de prazer e bem querer por todo meu ser. O fulgor desse fogo incendiava minha pele tal qual uma febre, mas a sensação de queimar por Rachel brindava minha existência com o júbilo quase que divino. Em seus lábios encontrei o perdão de Deus à minha alma, e minha única vontade era alcançar o céu ao seu lado.

Rachel não resistia ao meu desejo de tê-la em meus braços. Seria mais apropriado afirmar, que ela se entregava ainda com mais intensidade do que aquela primeira vez que nos beijamos.

Suas mãos se perdiam em meus cabelos, enquanto seus dedos aprisionavam minhas curtas madeixas em suas palmas. Nossos corpos se moldavam um ao outro, cúmplices na ânsia de estarem finalmente juntos. Ela era meu paraíso, e eu sabia que seria o dela.

Nossa ligação me permitia viajar por suas lembranças e constatar que, em toda sua vida humana, ela nunca sentira nada tão forte por alguém.

E eu queria continuar sendo a única a lhe despertar tais sentimentos.

Mesmo assim, a intensidade das emoções dela, ainda contrastava com todas aquelas lembranças dolorosas.

_'__Bullying, solidão, desilusão, luto. Dor.'_

Minha Rachel não merece tais lembranças. Ela nunca deveria ter se sentido tão inferior e desprotegida. Ah, minha vontade é caçar e torturar todos os responsáveis por sua dor. Eu sou capaz de extinguir a existência de qualquer ser que ouse trata-la sem o devido respeito.

Todavia, o motivo que me impele é o mesmo que impede de tomar minhas providências para lavar sua honra. A simples certeza de que isso não a faria feliz, é a corrente que me refreia.

_Minha Rachel_ possui um coração puro e belo. Ela nunca seria um monstro como eu.

Ela será meu anjo imortal. A mais sublime criatura a existir na face da terra. A ela, eu darei o mais soberano dos dons e lhe devolverei aquilo que lhe foi usurpado de maneira tão sórdida.

"Eu posso trazê-la de volta, meu amor. Eu posso curá-la. Você vai cantar novamente, e eu vou ouvir sua bela voz por toda a eternidade", sussurrei junto aos seus lábios.

No instante seguinte, ela se livrou de meu abraço me empurrando para longe.

"Pare com isso!", ouvi sua doce voz se distorcer em meio a dor. Só então pude ver as lágrimas obscurecendo seu olhar.

"Não se atreva a trazer a esperança de volta. Não se atreva a brincar com os meus sonhos. Não me mostre o quão miserável minha vida é. Não me prometa algo, que sei que você não pode cumprir. "

Eu mal conseguia me mexer. Na minha frente, Rachel era a exata imagem de alguém que havia sido brutalmente ferida. Seus olhos castanhos me encaravam como se eu fosse a responsável por reabrir a mais dolorosa das cicatrizes em seu peito.

E eu sabia que era.

Perder sua voz e seus sonhos, fora decerto a mais dolorosa das peças que a vida aplicara sobre ela. Esse foi um dos motivos dela ter se negado a retornar a Lima. Rachel não queria que ninguém naquela medíocre cidade lhe dissesse que seus esforços para ser alguém haviam sido em vão. E foi esse orgulho, que não deu alternativas para que seus pais continuassem a vê-la.

Por isso, eles concluíram que como ela se negava a ir à Lima, eles tinham que vir à New York...

"Eu não queria...", as palavras escaparam de meus lábios sem que eu percebesse, mas eu sabia que elas não seriam suficientes para aplacar a dor que ela sentia.

Rachel se afastou ainda mais de mim, seu belo rosto contorcido pela magoa. Quando tentei me aproximar, ela gritou.

"NÃO! Deixe-me em paz! ", e disparou pela porta do quarto.

Minutos depois, ouvi a porta da frente se fechar com um estrondo.

A dor de vê-la se afastar era quase física, e eu podia compará-la ao momento em que meu frágil coração humano parou de bater, durante aquela madrugada infeliz em que inocentemente, tentei salvar minha alma do inferno, me entregando a um estranho.

O sol já brilhava intensamente no céu, e eu não me alimentava direito há semanas. Não seria sensato gastar minhas energias para caminhar a procura dela agora.

Mas, não havia sensatez em mim.

A minha existência não mais importava, Rachel era tudo aquilo que movia minha realidade. E se ela estava lá fora, sob a luz do sol, aquele era exatamente o lugar aonde eu deveria estar.

"Rachel !", gritei seu nome na saída do meu prédio, me misturando a multidão que caminhava pela calçada.


End file.
